


In, And Out

by Arnie



Series: Outside These Walls [4]
Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Casino became a Gorilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In, And Out

Taking his time, Casino followed the prison warder down the corridor to the head warden's office. He didn't know who wanted to see him and he didn't particularly care. He knew it couldn't have been bad news about his family otherwise the prison chaplain would have told it to him in his cell; they wouldn't invite cons into the head warden's office if there was a risk they'd get upset and smash something...or ruffle the head warden's temper.

Entering the office, he glanced around. Two prison warders, the head warden...and a guy in a monkey suit. Casino frowned. Since when did the US Army visit cons?

"Well, er, er, Lieutenant Garrison, I'll leave you alone with him."

The head warden sounded nervous although Casino couldn't think why. He noticed the hard glares of warning thrown at him by the two prison warders though and looked back at them, putting as much contempt into his gaze as he could.

"Thank you." The door closed behind them and the lieutenant added, "Why don't you take a seat, Mr. -"

"Casino," Casino snapped, ready to argue if need be.

"All right...Casino."

Garrison's attention returned to the file he was holding and Casino sat down and leaned back, making sure he looked totally at his leisure.

"Cigarette?"

Casino took a couple, sliding the second one into his pocket for later. "Thanks." He accepted a light and leaned back again, watching the lieutenant carefully. Whatever he was selling, Casino wasn't buying, although he couldn't imagine what an army officer would be trying to sell to a con.

"Looks like you're facing ten years in jail."

The pages of the file turned slowly and Casino clenched his jaw, watching and waiting.

"Three escape attempts too." A smile flickered on Garrison's face. "A file in a chocolate cake - very original."

Casino shrugged. "It was my birthday."

"Nice present." Garrison put the file to one side. "Do you really want to spend the next ten years hoping your birthday presents will be files in cakes?"

Another shrug. If this guy thought he could frighten Casino by referring to the length of his prison sentence, he could think again. Casino knew fear; his first time in prison had taught him all about it. Fortunately for him, he'd had some relatives in there who were willing to look out for him and keep him safe until he toughened up enough to protect himself. Others weren't as lucky and he knew it. But he was well beyond being frightened by a soldier.

The file flicked open again, the hazel eyes watching him for any reaction. "Says here that you're a safecracker and a lock pick."

"That's right." He looked the officer up and down. "Now you know my credentials." There was a hint of a question in his reply but it was ignored.

"That's right, I do. And your credentials could get you out of here...if you're interested."

In spite of himself, Casino reacted, his brows snapping together as he stared at the man who was offering him the impossible. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. You work for the army, do what they tell you, when they tell you, and you can earn yourself a parole."

His breath caught in his throat for a second. A parole. What wouldn't he do for one of those? Unfortunately, with his record, a parole was as likely as flying to the moon.

"You say yes and you'll be in England tomorrow."

"In an English jail?" He didn't suppose that the chow there would be any better.

A smile crossed Garrison's face. "No. No jail. I can't guarantee that you'll have as much freedom as you'd like - you will have to follow regulations - but it'll be a lot better than jail."

"What'll I have to do to earn this parole?"

There was a brief shake of the head. "No details until you're in."

Casino grinned. Who'd have thought the army would be run like the mob? "All right, I'm in."

"Good. There'll be a car here to collect you in the morning." Garrison stood, put his cap back on at a slightly jaunty angle and tucked Casino's file under his arm. "Oh, and Casino...."

"Yeah?"

"No chocolate cakes with files in them, okay?"

He grinned again. The guy had a sense of humour - he didn't expect that. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

The door shut behind him and Casino was alone for a moment. A parole. Standing, he stubbed out his cigarette and turned to look at the wardens in the doorway, then smiled. He wouldn't miss their ugly mugs.

The end.


End file.
